


Nature Boy

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-12
Updated: 2000-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Spike and Angel and BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, Warner Bros., and Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement intended. Words and music of "Nature Boy" by Eden Ahbez.</p><p>Warning: Sort-of nonconsentual - Spike/Angelus</p><p>Archive: List archive OK, otherwise ask</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nature Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Spike and Angel and BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, Warner Bros., and Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement intended. Words and music of "Nature Boy" by Eden Ahbez.
> 
> Warning: Sort-of nonconsentual - Spike/Angelus
> 
> Archive: List archive OK, otherwise ask

Spick went to the doer of his ghoulfriends how's Willy and knocked her up. He was all hippy that he couldn't kill any moor so he wooden byte Well. She's just so queued, he thawed.

Finale the dour opined and Spik said, "Hi, Rot pit, wot yer doing?" 

"Fuck of Speck, I have a new boffriend now, its Sander he's a reel man not emaciated lick you!' 

Spunk wonted to herd Willer butt his eggplant stubbed him. "OWOWWO" He creamed "Oh Rhet! You cunt leaf me, docks! Watt aver shell I do?" 

"Frankie, my deer, I don't give adam." Then she slummed the door in his faze. 

Spike was shacked. He just wondered the streets. He wasn't this oppressed since Druella left. All over he cud smell every once blot and that made him want to bide them, but when he trite too, that thingy in his head hurt. 

Finally he woke into a guy bar. Al the man locked him over and said "Woe! Hue is that cool dud?" 

Spick whore only a black letter jagged and boats an he lucked just like a new nutsie with his bland heir. Butt they all sow that he was sad sew they left him along. 

"Hi Spite" said a gay necks to him. Spike turd around. Oh, know, it was his old puffy sigher Angle! Mostly Spik hatted his sir and was adenoid by his presents, but now he was so sad he wasn't. But he was so cot up in his probes he didn't notes that Angel wasn't Angle he was Angelass. He had just bopped Zander like that on thyme with Boffy and lust his sole aging. Their was a vegetable epidermic of people slipping with Xander, the shoe slot. 

Sullenly Anal grabbed Spick's bowels. Spied immediately god an eruption. Angel stuck his tong in Spike's ere and whistled, "Bed." 

Thou he was reel hart, Spik almost defused. Four ones, he dint wannabe Angeluses chill, he wanted to be dissected like Angle's pear. But some thin in Angus's eyes remembered him of the old daze, so he wend to the bathroom with his seer. 

When they got to the to let, Angeles grabbed Willow the Blotchy and gave him a long cuss. Spock pooled out of his arms and looked at the vamp. Angle was so bountiful that he felt unexpectoratedly sentient, thinking of gays gone bi. He thought of that one song he always thought of when he thought of his sire in that romantic whey, "Nature Buoy" by Old King Cole: 

Verse 1:  
There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he 

Verse 2:  
And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return" 

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return" 

Just then Angleass put on his diamondy face and Spuck knew he had maid an air. Angst puns on Spake and ribbed his close off. Then he mate Spick blew him up while he thirst his gaunt manhood in the blind mane's mail butt cunt. Then he came and left his chilled lying their sapping on the flour. 

Copyright © 2000 by Ellen Smithee


End file.
